


Until We Meet Again

by MaxwellWP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Outer Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellWP/pseuds/MaxwellWP
Summary: This lovely fanfic will be about the Galra AU of Voltron, Sheith story but this will be about Shiro's parents. His father is Galra while his mother is human from Japan, the two meet each other in a odd situation but will their love last forever when a space war is around the corner? One a rebel alien leader, while the other is a human Astronomer.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Shiro's Family (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is just an AU that was first made by Jotakorium on twitter, I'm just making a full story about how I see Shiro's parents, how they feel in love and how even during a war that their love is true, even when one is a human while the other is a space alien.

# Until We Meet Again

### Chapter 1

"Baby isn't the night sky beautiful?" A young male's voice spoke out in the dimly lit night, the only light source was a few lit candles around a blanket on top of a hill. "Yeah it is. This is so breath taking, dear." A female voice spoke softly as she leans against the male's shoulder. Anyone could tell the two were on a sweet romantic date. It was a beautiful night out, not a cloud in the sky and stars were out, shining softly for anyone to see. "Oh look! A shooting star!" The male points out to what looks like a shooting star passing by. "Make a wish sweetheart." He said as he kisses the female's cheek, the two lovers enjoying their time together. But what the two didn't know was that was actually a spaceship breaking into the Earth's atmosphere and coming down to land.

A small spaceship hovers over a grassy area before landing in the middle of the woods. Wild animals run away from hearing the loud noise and bright lights, coming from the spaceship, they rush to get away going into hiding as the door to the spaceship opens, a gust of wind blows by as the tall alien walk out of the spaceship. The creature looks around, looking over at the hidden animals that were peeking out to see who or what was this new creature. No one was around to see this tall creature and it's spaceship, this would be a rare sight to anyone, an amazing find that would blow everyone's minds. But then that person would probably be dead by this creature, for this alien was apart of the rebellion.

The tall alien walked a few steps away from his spaceship then he turns around, facing his spaceship and pulls out what looks like a remote from one of his pockets and pushes a button. The hatch to the spaceship closes and the spaceship turns invisible, now no one can see it or think their was a spaceship here. He turns back around and starts walking away from the field and into the woods. Far ahead of the woods was a city, lights and tall buildings with millions of people living there. He took his time walking through the woods but once he exit the woods he looks down from the cliff he was now on, looking down at the large city. The people down there looked like ants, he can hear the cars roaring, people talking, and some laughing loudly about random things. No one would expect that a tall alien was looking down at all of them, glaring down at them all, like they were weak, useless beings. But that's exactly how he sees humans, all of them are weak, useless, good for nothing beings that can't even fight to save their lives.

A young Japanese woman walks out of a building, a lab coat neatly fitting over a creamy blouse and a black pencil skirt. There are dainty pink sakura blossoms engraved into the hem of the skirt, it shapes her figure well. Her long black hair flows softly in the cool night breeze, the tips of it just reaching her waist, quite a contrast compared to her eyes. They’re an intense pink, magenta some would say, but they’re beautiful nonetheless. Her face was a clear as a porcelain doll not a scar or blemish is sight, and there’s a faint pink color on her cheeks that some would argue is applied blush. A beauty mark lies under her right eye, accentuating her charm. She stands at about 5’5”, perhaps 5’6” when she was in the rare mood for kitten heels. It was as if she had just stepped out of a photo you would find in magazines for advertisements.

She carries her purse with her as she was just finishing up work for tonight, and was on her way home after doing overtime. On her way home she went to stop by the nearby convenient store to get herself a bento, since she forgot to go grocery shopping today. She walks towards the convenient store, walking past some late night owls, probably leaving from work, from a get together, a party, or even just drinking away their sorrows. While on her way there she didn't notice two guys were following her, most likely just leaving the bar she just went past, they were definitely foreigners and the two was drunk. One did call out to her while she was walking but she chose to ignore him and keep walking until she round a corner and one of the guys grabbed her by her arm and drag her to a dark alleyway.

The tall alien was walking in the city, though he was always in the shadow and instead of walking he was hopping from roof top to roof top. He didn't want to be seen and he had a mission, he needed to find his comrade Krolia, who was somewhere in this city or maybe even further away. The last he got into contact with her was a few days ago, saying she was on a planet called Earth and in a place called Nebraska. He was told she might be in trouble, well with her personality he wouldn't doubt it at all, she might even be the one to have started the trouble. He sighs heavy as he stops on top of a building and looks at the scanner in his hand, trying to pinpoint where Krolia's spaceship was. Finding her spaceship was the only way he could find her, maybe she was nearby it or maybe he could find some clues as to where she was. He already hated being here near so many humans, he didn't want to stay here for to long, but he needed to find her and make sure she is safe.

He hears a loud scream right below him and looks down, looking at the dark figures in the shadow, seeing two grown men pinning a smaller woman to a wall. He jumps down, climbing down with the help of a metal ladder that was connected to the wall and jumps down behind the men. He stands tall a few feet away from them, he was planning on helping, even though he didn't want to but he would feel bad if he didn't help when something like this was happening right in front of him. He was a few steps away from the men when one of them went flying back, he dodged and stars at the fallen guy who was now knocked out with just one kick to the stomach. He looks back towards the woman who had just dropped kick the other guy and was now on top of him, holding his arm behind his back and yelling.

"Honestly! Men now a days are so full of themselves and huge idiots!" He blinks, staring at her for a few minutes before she got off him and looks at the new person, surprised at how tall he was but she got into a fighting stance. She wasn't just some weak girl that needed help, she was a black belt in Kung Fu and knew Taekwondo. "Are you here for some too?" She said as she glares at the tall male, she couldn't see his face since he had a weird mask on and a black hood on. She eyes him, not seeing anyway for her to take him down, from his height and large built, maybe if it was just that, but seeing how he was on guard she doesn't think she can win against him. "Humph... I'm not here to take advantage of a human." He glares down at the men, but then he looks back at the human woman. She calms down, no longer in her fighting stance and walks over to him.

Once she got close to him, she could feel just how tiny she was compared him, he had to be about 6'11 while she was only 5'5. "Woah..." she spoke staring up at him, wondering what did he even drink and eat to be that tall. "Are you done staring at me?" He spoke, his voice sounded rough as he looks down at her. She jolts a little and bows. "I'm sorry for staring!" She comes back up and smiles softly at him. "My name is Yua Shirogane. But everyone calls me Yua." She was very friendly, maybe to friendly but she was really sweet. Even in the dark alleyway he could see her smile, he felt warmth from seeing her smile but only for some second.

"Hmm..." He turns away and starts walking towards the exit of the alleyway. "H-Hey! At least give me your name!" She yelled out as she goes after him, then stops a few feet away from him. "... Artaxerxes." He said before leaving the alleyway, she runs out and tries to find him but he disappeared.

"Artaxerxes... What a nice name." She whisper softly as she smiles and goes back to her journey home. A spring in her step as she walks, not knowing that the man from before was now watching her leave on top of another building. He watches her go until he hears a beep from his scanner. "Found her." He looks back to where Yua had walked off then he turns around and goes off into the night.

Artaxerxes finally found Krolia but the news she told him was shocking, he didn't like it not one bit. He was no longer wearing his mask and hood, but he was a 6'11 foot Galra with purple skin tone, with Galra markings on the side of his face, deep amethyst color hair that was like a lion's main with a sliver lightening strike down the middle. He had big fluffy ears, his left ear had a chunk taken out of the tip, while the right had a small earring in the shape of a crown. His face looked a bit rough with the scar over his right eye that went from his eyebrow all the way down to his cheek, to the other scar that was on the left side of his chin. He had a very muscler build, even from his suit anyone could tell that he lift weights and most likely can crush a man's skull with just one hand. He even had a lion tail coming out of the back of his suit, the tip of it was the same color as his hair but their was a sliver strip on his tail, like the one on his head.

"What do you mean you want to steal some information from a human base!?" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing loudly as they were in the middle of nowhere. Apparently Krolia got some intel that the humans were trying to go to space and were figuring out a few things, she wanted to see what they were doing. "Well, maybe we can find Voltron before the empire. Don't you remember Those coordinates that we got weeks ago? They point to this planet, somewhere on this planet is what can help us win the war." She smiles with small hope in her eyes, Artaxerxes on the other hand didn't look happy. "Ugh... Fine but how do you expect us to get inside?" He crosses his arms, looking down at her, she smiles mischievously. "I have a friend." Artaxerxes didn't like that look on Krolia's face at all, he knew for sure this wasn't going to be anything good. "I don't like where this is going."


	2. Today's Mission Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Recap~ Artaxerxes was on the search for his comrade, Krolia who was somewhere in Japan. While on the look out for her, he heard a scream coming from an alleyway and went to look. What he saw was a young woman being assaulted by two drunk men, trying to have their way with her. He went down to help, though he really didn't want to get involved since he hated humans, but he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't do something. But when he got there, he saw one man on the ground and the other being pinned down by the woman. That woman's name was Yua, she was special from what he saw but he left before anything else could happen. Once he found Krolia she told him about a mission she wants go on to get some information, Artaxerxes knew he didn't like it but he definitely wasn't going to let Krolia go by herself.

# Today's Mission Is...

### Chapter 2

Krolia and Artaxerxes were walking through dry lands in the middle of nowhere and heading back towards the cabin where Krolia's friend was living. She told Artaxerxes that her friend knew about the information and where they might find it, since he used to work there a while back. He also had a blueprint of the whole building since he used to be a security guard there for a few years before he switched over to being a firefighter. Artaxerxes didn't really like that Krolia was friends with a human, though he knew he couldn't stop her so when didn't fight her on it.

Krolia opens the wooden door to the cabin and walks inside, a human male was eating some pizza while he was sitting on the couch watching TV. He stood up, finishing the rest of his pizza and walks over to Krolia, when her and Artaxerxes and walks inside. "Hey Krolia. Is this the leader you were talking about?" He asked as he looked up at Artaxerxes. "Woah... When you said your species are tall y'all didn't joke about it." Artaxerxes looked a bit annoyed by how the human was acting, he looked irradiated. The male smiled awkwardly and raises his hand for a handshake. "You must be Artaxerxes, it's very nice to meet you, my name is—" Artaxerxes growls loudly, showing his sharp teeth, the male stepped back and Krolia pats Artaxerxes's arm. "Art, calm down. He is a good man, he saved my life when I crashed down on Earth."

Artaxerxes looks at the man then back at Krolia and grunts and walks over to the table, no longer wanting to have anything to do with the human, but he knew he was going to have to put up with him for awhile. Krolia looks over at the male and smiles softly at him, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, he just doesn't like humans to much." She said softly before she walks over to the table and looks down at the blueprints. The male sighed as he follows after the two and looks down at the blueprints. "I'll tell you two everything about the building." He said as he looks at the two and smirks.

Later that same night. Yua was thinking about the tall stranger she met in the alleyway, she barely knows him yet she felt something was different about him from all the other men she had met. Maybe it was his height, or maybe it was his deep voice, or maybe it was that mysterious aura surrounding him. Definitely had to be that mysterious aura around him. His presence just stuck with her, deep within her memory, she could have forgotten about the assault mostly because she did report those two men to the police officer. But the only thought in her mind right now was, Artaxerxes.

She thought about Artaxerxes all night long, even when she was at work she was thinking about him. While she was typing at her laptop, she would make some mistakes she usually would never do. Even when she was looking over some important files that one of her colleagues hands to her, she would see a few letters that would combined into Artaxerxes's name and think about him.

Yua works as an Astronomer for the GGNA, Galaxy Garrison National Aeronautics. There she works with things about space, meteors, scientific discovery, aeronautics research, etc. At the GGNA, there are 20 leaders for each representative sector every sector have a different job and part while working at GGNA. Yua is one of the 20 leaders at GGNA, she helps work in exploration research and cryogenics test laboratory, she even does a little of aerospace engineering.

Some of her female colleagues could tell something was up. She wasn't her usual talkative self today and she looked like she was in some sort of daze while she typing away at her laptop. She didn't even say her usually come backs when the playboy coworker came around and tired flirting with her. Everyone has gotten so used to her come backs at him or her giving him a death glare, that they were surprised when she didn't do anything.

When lunch time rolled around, Yua left her station and went to her usual spot on the roof top of the GGNA building, a beautiful garden was placed on the roof top so that workers can feel relaxed and calm while on their break. While she had her own special spot near some roses and hibiscus flowers surrounding a bench. A few other colleagues were up there as well, but not many were there since most of them went to the cafeteria or went out to the nearby cafe or fast food place to get lunch. As she was eating her home cooked bento, some of her female colleagues walks over to her and sat down next to her.

"Yua, are you okay?" Beatrice asked. Beatrice was one of Yua's best friends since coming to Nebraska. The two have been closed for about two years since they both joined GGNA at the same time and are in the same sector.

Yua smiles softly at her kind friend and nods her head. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said a bit sarcastically. "Well, you have been making mistakes you usually would never do." A female coworker spoke out as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Exactly! And you didn't even tell off that playboy Robert!" Beatrice said as he seemed even more worried about her friend. "Come on, Yua. You can tell us if something is wrong." She looked very determined as she said that.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't laugh!" Yua sighs softly as she looks down at her lunch, thinking about where should she start. "Well, yesterday I was almost assaulted—" "WHAT!?!" Beatrice yelled loudly, scaring Yua a little and shocking the other coworkers that were already on the roof top. "Shhh!!" Yua covers Beatrice's mouth, shaking her head. "Let me finish!"

Beatrice nods her head, showing that she will stay quiet until the end. Yua sighs again and removes her hands and continues her story. "Of course I took them down, but then a really tall guy showed up. I thought he was with them but he said he heard my scream and was going to help me. He seemed really surprised by how easy I handle the situation, he seemed interesting so I told him my name and he told me his." She shrugs like it was no big deal while the girls were in pure shock and wonder about this.

"What is his name?" Beatrice asked leaning in close. "Artaxerxes. His name is Artaxerxes." Yua said softly as she lifts her head up and look up at the sky, the girls could obviously tell that Yua was very interested in this guy. "Well, did you get his phone number?" Beatrice asked, hoping her friend did.

Yua suddenly realized she didn't then she starts to laugh awkwardly. "N-No... I actually forgot." She said a little dejectedly, while Beatrice sighs heavy shaking her head. "Girl... Do you never know what he looks like?" Beatrice had hoped her pure friend at least got a good look at him.

"Ah.. No, he was wearing a mask and a hoodie and it was really dark out... So... Oh! But I remember he was dressed in black and purple, his masked looked so different from anything I have seen." Yua looked down at her lunch feeling really silly now. Beatrice and the other girls all sigh heavy at their pure leader. "You know you are so smart yet sometimes you do the most silliest of things." Beatrice said as she pats Yua's shoulder.

Beatrice looks at her friend, she stands up and smiles happily. "Then how about we try looking for this mysterious Artaxerxes guy!" She cheers while Yua looks up at her friend and smiles, loving how she has the worlds best friend by her side. "Beatrice..." She puts his bent to the side of her and stands up. "Okay! We will try finding him!" Yua said as the other female coworkers all nod their heads in agreement. Yua's mission was to find Artaxerxes and get his phone number.

Krolia looks over at Artaxerxes while he was standing on the hill outside the cabin, looking up at the setting sun. "Art." Krolia walks over to Artaxerxes up the hill and stands next to him, she looks up at the sky as the colors change every so softly. "Do you think you can do this?" She asked, looking at her leader, her friend she has known for many years now. "I can, but I'll hate doing it." His voice deepen a little as his expression tighten up. "Haha, yeah but... You are the only one that has actually met her. If you can get close enough and gain her trust, you can get the key card and password to get us in."

He sighs heavy, shaking his head, not liking this plan at all. He knew he was going to regret ever listening to her wild ideas and right now he is regretting it the most. "You owe me for this." he looks down at Krolia who smiles happily at him. "Okay! Anything you want once we get back to the Blade." she punched his arm which made him grunt a little and chuckles. The two laugh and talked as the sun goes down over the horizon.

The mission for Artaxerxes was for him to get close to Yua Shirogane, get the password and the key card from her without noticing and get all the information that they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like it ฅ'ω'ฅ Also! The meaning of the two characters names, Yua (結愛) Meaning: “binding love and affection" while Artaxerxes Means: "warrior prince" and "Lion king"


End file.
